ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Morrigan's Robe Set/Archive1
Shouldn't this page be called Morrigan's Attire Set? --Jopasopa 19:44, 18 December 2006 (EST) ---- It sounds like Ghanraam will store these new armor sets, even single pieces. --Valyana 20:41, 18 December 2006 (EST) Additions to the Salvage Armor Articles There should be armor set articles for the sets of Nemain, Bodb, and Macha because they are equippable and even though Salvage is a high-LV event, it doesn't mean this armor isn't useful for low-LV alternate Jobs of Salvagers. Following the Morrigan name, these articles should be called Nemain's Robe Set, Macha's Robe Set, and Bodb's Robe Set. I'll leave it for others to create because I don't want to create an empty stub that has as its only info a historical background. And the following is simply the historical background for each of these, to be imported when these articles are made. Nemain A female goddess in Irish mythology who represents war and panic. She is one of the Tuatha Dé Danann (pantheon of Irish gods). Her name is more commonly spelled Nemhain, which means "frenzy" or "panic". She was associated with 2 other war goddesses: Macha and Morrigan. Like those other 2 goddesses, she would frequently take the form of a large crow or raven and fly over the battlefield to cause panic. Some consider the 3 goddesses to be a triple goddess, with Morrigan as the dominant one. Others consider her a variant of Bodb or vice versa. Neman is also an enemy in FFXI, a Bird in a BCNM, Birds of a Feather. Bodb Badb (also spelled Badhbh, occasionally Bodb) is an Irish goddess of war. She would take the form of a crow and fly across the battlefield causing confusion to assist the side she favors in the conflict. Battlefields were called the Land of Bodb in old Irish history. She fought in battles with the Fomor. Macha and Morrigan were her sisters and the 3 were sometimes considered to form a triple goddess. Some mythologists speculate she was a variant of Nemain or vice versa. Her name means “crow” in Irish. This seems to be what was intended due to the set containing the names of Morrigan, Macha, and Nemain. Bodb is a god in Irish mythology. He was the son of Dagda and the King of the Tuatha dé Danann (pantheon of Irish gods). Macha A female goddess in Irish mythology who represents combat and death. She is one of the Tuatha dé Danann (pantheon of Irish gods) and usually took the form of a large crow or raven which would fly over the bodies of warriors who died in battle and feed on their heads. She would also bring those heads back to her abode. This collection was called “Macha’s acorn crop”. She was associated with 2 other war goddesses: Nemain and Morrigan. These 3 were sometimes considered a triple goddess (an entity with 3 aspects). She was slain by Balor. Macha is also an enemy in FFXI, a Bird in a BCNM, Birds of a Feather. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 14:08, 28 December 2006 (EST)